One Week
by PandoraVortex
Summary: Grell is given a week off by Will. He really wants to stay with Ciel in the mansion...


**Yes. This was Vacations. But it was terrible. So I took it down, rewrote it, changed a few things, made it longer. The updates will be slow for this. But I hope everyone likes it. It's been forever since I have seen Kuroshitsuji.**

**Enjoy! And please review. :)**

* * *

><p>What a innocent day.<p>

Sebastian placed the teacup and saucer on the plate, along with carefully folded newspaper, all ready for his young master who was waiting for his afternoon tea on the table that he had set outside.

Mey-rin peered over his left shoulder, curiously, "What are you doing, Sebastian?

Which, of course caused Finnian to peer over his left shoulder and repeat, "Yeah, what are you doing Sebastian?"

Really...even a idiot could understand what he was doing, he thought to himself but he replied anyway, "Getting the young master his tea. He insisted on sitting outside today."

Both servants clapped their hands together in unison.

"That's wonderful, yes!" Mey-rin cried, nodding her head. Finnian grinned, "It will be good for the young master to get some fresh air."

Narrowing his eyes, Sebastian turned sharply towards the two excited servants and sharply issued a command, "You will not disturb the young master today, understand?"

They sharply stood up, saluting, "Yes, Sebastian!"

Reaching down and picking up the tray, he continued, almost absentmindedly, "I don't see why he wanted to sit outside today. It is on the chilly side."

Finnian voice broke into his thoughts, "Um..But Sebastian...it's so hot today."

The demon butler merely walk towards the door, hiding a smirk, "Ah, well. Where I come from it is even hotter."

Without allowing anymore questions, he walked out, heading towards the outside.

He could let them figure out what to make of that statement.

After placing the tray down on the table on front of Ciel, pouring his tea, and unfolding the newspaper, he retreating behind Ciel's chair to wait to be of assistance. All was quiet, the only sounds were the rustling of the paper, the chilly breeze, the sounds of birds. It was very peaceful.

Till there was a disturbance that made the paper drop to the ground, the wind to blow, and the birds to fly away in hurry. And that was the endearing shout of; "Sebas-chan!"

Without even turning, Sebastian could tell where the shout was coming from, so he threw out his left hand, obviously as a stop signal to whoever it was. But the blur of red payed no attention to the outstretched hand, causing it to slam into the  
>hand, slide down to the ground, and whine very loudly, "Sebas-chan! You hit me! Me! A lady! How dare you."<p>

The red haired girlish man immediately started to pat his face. "Is it damaged? Are my looks fine? Am I still pretty enough for you, my darling?"

Sebastian ignored the 'my darling' of the statement and answered sharply, "Why are you here, Grell?"

A furious voice near to him repeated his question, "Yes. Why are you here, Grell?"

"Oh I have missed you as well, Ciel!"

"What do you want?"

"There are many things I want..." Grell replied, winking at Sebastian, in which the butler twitched in annoyance as a reply.

Ciel snapped angrily, obviously not in the mood for the flamboyant red clown.

"Answer the question!"

Grell fluttered, "Oh my, so mean. I was given a vacation from Will. You guys just looked so lonely that I thought I would stay here for a few days."

Ceil snapped, "Absolutely not!"

Grell pouted, "But..."

"No."

"I have never stayed in a mansion before..."

"No!"

"Why? I have always been kind to you, Ciel. I even have helped you before!"

"You are a idiot and a annoyance."

"You are a little brat."

"Sebastian! Remove him from the premises!"

He bowed, "yes, my lord."

Grell looked at Sebastian with saddened eyes, "Must your work always get in the way of our love?"

Grell got his answer by getting thrown out the Phantomhive's front gates. On his face, Painfully.

Gripping the bars of the gate, he shouted at the butler's retreating back. "Don't worry! We shall be together!"

The butler looked rather greenish at the man's assurances and ramblings but chose to ignore him, turning back to face Ciel. Only to see the red haired reaper in front of the young boy once again, chanting 'please, please, I promise to be good. '

How did Grell got back in from outside the gates so fast? Sebastian didn't know nor did he care.

In which Grell got thrown out a second time. Then a third, fourth, fifth, sixth.

Only when it appeared nighttime, did Grell fully disappear to Sebastian's and Ciel's relief. But Sebastian still decided to be very careful. So after a discussion, then a soft smile at the maid, Mey-rin happily agreed to switch bedrooms with  
>him.<p>

Everyone went to bed peacefully until the middle of the night, everyone heard Mey-rin's scream in the middle of the night. Apparently someone extremely red was laying in her bed, winking at her.

Looks like Sebastian was right.

And Sebastian got up yet again, grabbed Grell by the collar and held Grell in the air, like one would do with a cat. Grell merely looked at him like puppy, "Oh. my Sebas-chan is so clever. Let me stay with you forev...oof.."

Grell landed on his face again. Painfully.

And didn't end there. After all, Grell was determined and Will had given him a whole week of vacation with nothing to do...And Grell always wanted to stay in a mansion.


End file.
